


Logan doesn't feel much, deal with it

by TheLateAlek



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLateAlek/pseuds/TheLateAlek
Summary: Patton tries to have an emotional conversation, but Logan isn't good at those.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 16





	Logan doesn't feel much, deal with it

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil' self-indulgent piece I thought about while reading those sudden emotional twists in fanfics - as someone who simply isn't too empathetic those scenes often feel awkward for me so this is about that, because I know that my boy Logan can relate. 
> 
> Also just saying that this could be read as both romantic and platonic - I ain't your parent y'all can do as you want
> 
> Get ready for a whole lot of bad punctuation.

"Logan, are you…. you know… okay?" 

"Obviously, why shouldn't I be?" Logan knitted his eyebrows.

"I know that Roman can get under people's skin with his comments, but you know that he doesn't mean them, right? He's not trying to hurt you, he's just trying to get a reaction…" Patton always had this way of looking at you with those eyes of his that made you want to tell him everything. A problem arises when you don't have anything to say.

"I am aware of his childish behaviour, yes. Now does this have something to do with me or-"

"You don't have to pretend, you know? I know we all have this habit of hiding our emotions but you always take it to another level… I just want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need someone to hear you out." He stopped staring intensely into Logan's eyes and turned his gaze to the floor instead.

"Ah, I see the misunderstanding we're having. You think that I'm actually hiding intense sadness within me and will burst out crying the second I'm in my room, is that correct?"

"Well, not exactly like that but-"

"Wrong. As I've said before I experience next to no emotions and am quite satisfied with the benefits that this state brings me." He was ready to leave, seeing that the misunderstanding was cleared up, but as he felt Patton's tug his hopes tumbled.

"Okay, you say that, but we've seen you in distress when Roman pushes the wrong buttons and you tend to sort of… burst in those moments? It feels like it's been building up inside you for a long time and… We had a whole song about it and I know that you hated it but it still stands that you shouldn't bury your emotions like that…"

"Yes, I do remember the… riveting time that you're talking about, but since that time I have, uh… what's that phrase that people on the internet use… I have "grown as a person" ,figuratively of course, and I have learned my lesson about throwing crumpled papers at Roman."

Patton didn't look like he was convinced. Logan knew that others often found it difficult to understand his emotions but it very rarely came to this level.

,,Patton, I'm aware that you're worried for my wellbeing. I do appreciate that, but currently I'm truly not experiencing any sort of distress and I don't know how to communicate it in a way that an empathetic person like you could understand." Patton looked back into his eyes with a softer, more unsure but open expression this time.

"I know, I just… I wish that we could've spent more time, before this all grew into this huge mess… I wish we talked more… maybe then I could understand you better." He looked sad now and Logan couldn't bear to watch it for much longer.

"If it's any consolation… if I'll ever find myself in a situation where I might feel… overwhelmed… you'll be my first choice to go to Patton." He felt himself smiling and it felt good. Morality's eyes seemed more hopeful now, though still a little sad. Logan guessed that this kind of sadness will take much longer to get rid of. But this time around he was willing to help.

"Would you like to bake something with me? While Roman's comments didn't hurt me I still think that watching him react to being refused your baked goods would be quite a relaxing activity."

"Don't be mean!" Patton said unable to stifle his giggles. Logan felt himself relax already and couldn't wait to watch his friend do the same.


End file.
